Know Thy Enemy
by December Sapphire
Summary: My eyes looked at the silver bracelet around my wrist, then I followed a small chain to find another bracelet around Sesshomaru's. That's when I realized I had been handcuffed to my worst enemy.
1. Welcome to the world of being human

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Know Thy Enemy**

By: December Sapphire

_"Know thy self, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories."- _Sun Tzu_  
_

Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of being human

This was my routine every single day.

Get up. Go to school. Go to work. Eat. Homework. Sleep.

Wait, forget about eating. I didn't have time or the money for that. Oh and forget about sleep either, there was no sleep in my life while I worked, and had five hours of homework every night. Some said I need a break and I agreed, I mean no girl should ever have a life like mine. Every girl should have a servant to do everything for them while they get pampered head to toe like a princess. Yeah, I wish life was like all rainbows and unicorns; however this is the real world where people had to work a living and breathe themselves.

While everyone I knew went to parties every weekend, I would be bussing table at a local diner until closing, and usually closing for them meant when the diner was officially empty. This translated into and I quote 'if there a customer, we won't close.' Too bad for me, this happened every night and usually the last customer would leave around eleven. I think I hate Tuesdays the most because every Tuesday, Mr. Kawa comes in with twelve of his drunken buddies and eats until three in the morning. Try serving a dozen of drunken perverts while they try to touch your ass every second; kind of reminds me of a guy at my school too. I guess when I found out that was his dad it got kind of…awkward.

But girls got a do what girls got to do. How else was I supposed to live? It wasn't like I got parents or anything.

My parents and my older brother died when I was five. Since then, I've been in foster homes. Well, until I was fourteen, when I decided to leave. They treated me like shit so I said 'screw it' and started to live by my own rules. I got some money from my parent's life insurance and rented a small apartment. It wasn't much but it was home. It's been three years and my life hasn't been better. No, really my life sucked. My apartment was what some people called a run-down shack and I don't blame them; there is never hot water and it's usually brown and what heating? Heating doesn't' exist in my life. But sometimes I do get lucky and get a few minutes of clean, clear cold water and I also have a lot of blankets. Hey, it's better than smelling like a sewer and getting hypothermia. Then there's the electricity. I was good at paying my rent but the guy who paid the bills, sucked. He was mostly drunk and passed out so...what could I do? I did it for him; secretly, of course.

At school, it's feels like I was in a whole different world where I didn't exist. Seriously, I was literally invisible to everyone, especially to the opposite sex. If Google Earth was a guy, they wouldn't be able to find me if I was dressed up as a ten story building.

Now I might be sounding like I was some poor girl that went to this public high school full of rich snobs, but I don't. I was poor, and I did go to public school but there were only a few rich snobs and usually they'd stick together in there rich, snobby group. Whoever was beneath them, which means whoever didn't have a mommy or daddy who owned or invented something, was walked on like cockroaches.

But the thing was, cockroaches were hard to kill and I was the worst one.

The walk to school gave me time to think that maybe, just maybe this year wouldn't be so hard. That some of the rich snobs had decided to go to some excusive boarding school in Switzerland and I wouldn't have to see them ever again. In my mind I hoped it was…

"Hey watch it jerk!" I screamed out, flipping the bird off to the driver who almost ran me over on the side walk.

I swear people didn't even know how to drive. And some kid in a black corvette decided it would be nice to try and kill a cockroach (not likely). This meant that the driver of the car was none other than my favorite person in the world.

Sesshomaru Takahashi.

When I said 'favorite person' I meant worse enemy. God this guy pissed me off like the old lady that takes the last can of soup in the grocery store. He and his girlfriend Kagura were called the star couple of the school because they were both filthy rich. Oh and they were both strong demons.

Sesshomaru was a dog demon, one of the strongest and rarest of the demons in the world. Meeting a dog demon was like meeting the president of the United States; a pleasure. Yeah, more like torture. The first time I met Sesshomaru was in grade one, right after my parent died. He had come up to me asking me all of these questions and all I could do was look at him because I was mute. In the end, he called me dumb and took my red lollypop saying I didn't deserve it or something like that. Anyways, since then he's been teasing me and calling me names which made him public enemy number one on my list.

Kagura, a wind sorceress, was probably the worst female to ever walk the earth and I think the dumbest too. Her IQ was lower than five year olds. How she passed classes, I have no idea. But I was pretty sure she has people to do her homework and doubles to do her tests. Her dad is some creepy bastard that became a millionaire by finding this rare jewel worth over one billion dollars. But I don't know? By the way, did I mention she was the biggest slut in the school as well? Apparently she has slept with over hundred guys, but that's just a rumor. I bet she's cheating on Sesshomaru as well and maybe one day I'll be polite and tell him. But that will be when he starts being nice to me and I'm certain hell will freeze over before that happens.

I glared as he stepped out of his fancy new car, sporting his famous expression: nothing. This guy showed no emotion at all, and yet he had a girlfriend and called me names like no tomorrow. His long silver hair blew freely in the wind, as he wrapped his arms around Kagura. It made me sick to my stomach. His deep, golden eyes lingered on me as he walked towards me stopping five feet away. "Morning Freakazoid."

"Takahashi, I see you got a new car this summer. What? Did the other one grow ugly?"

"No, it went out of style but maybe you should stay out of my way when I drive. Didn't your mother ever tell you to stay off the road?"

That hurt but I crossed my arms anyways, pretending I wasn't wounded. "Oh I did but somehow you didn't see the sign saying 'side walk pedestrians only'. It's called a sidewalk for a reason, Takahashi. But I guess some people are too dumb to figure that out."

He growled low, narrowing his eyes. One thing humans should never do, or anyone for that matter, is call Sesshomaru Takahashi 'dumb', and those who do, usually end up in the hospital with life threatening injuries. Well except for me. We've been at it for years and the worst I got was a week's detention for calling him a jackass in front of the class. Never doing that again; not in the classroom anyways.

"Or maybe you should move your fat ass!" A high squeaky voice sounded out hitting my ears like a truck crashing into windows. "God and why the hell are you standing so close to us? Haven't you heard of private air?"

I rolled my eyes at Kagura question. "Private air? Really? Kagura, there is no such thing as private air. If you haven't noticed, we all breathe the same air."

The next thing I knew she was screaming like a little spoiled girl who found out she broke a nail. There's a reason why the couple stopped five feet away from me instead of four and eleven inches. Kagura has this theory of if you step less than five feet away from the 'cockroaches' aka the students who are beneath them, you'll contract this horrible disease called 'loseritis' where you'll lose all your money and would have to live in…a house. Sometimes I had fun with it bumped her in the hallway. It's hilarious.

"Sesshy, we must move away and relocate to a cleaner environment. Quickly, before I catch the…disease!" Kagura waved her hands in the air, trying to get rid of the invisible germs.

I called out to them before they walked too far away. "Good luck! I hear it's worse inside!"

"Wow, first day of school, and you and the snobs are already at it." A calm, female voice called from behind me. Her long red hair was up in two pony tails sticking from each side of her head, the curls bouncing with every step.

"Hey, it's what I do," I said, grinning ear to ear. "I mean what's school without some drama from the snobs, and you know how much I love to hate Takahashi." My eyes burned at the entrance where he'd just entered. "All I want to do is tell him what an ass he is while I dump dirt on his pretty silver hair and say how pink isn't his color-"

"Rin!"

Oops. "Sorry." I know she hated it when I complained about Sesshomaru.

Ayame. In a word, intimidating, and she has been through everything with me. We've been best friends, actually more like sisters, since the second grade. She was one of the ones who helped me talk again. She's that type of girl who everyone fears in the school. Seriously, she's scary as hell and I don't blame them. Wolf demons are scary. But somehow, when I met her, I didn't see her as that type. Well, until I saw her beat up another demon for calling her weak. Yeah, she's not weak at all.

We started to walk inside our lovely hundred year old, three story high school. I was so glad this was the last year I would be in that hell hole.

"I'm sorry Ayame," apologizing for my earlier spaz, "I just hate Sesshomaru so much! Arg, he gets on my last nerve. I kind of hoped his parents would've ship him off to Switzerland already."

Then Ayame stepped in front of me, stopping me in my path. "I am sick and tired of you talking about Sesshomaru! Every day it's the same. Sesshomaru this, Sesshomaru that, I hate Sesshomaru. You know I bet you can't stand ten minutes with him."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow Ayame." I smiled sweetly at her. "I had no idea you had it in you! I'm so proud. But you're wrong. I can stand ten minutes with him. I mean I survived ten years with him what's another ten minutes."

"Okay, then make me a deal that this year you won't talk about or to Sesshomaru at all."

"What do I get in return?"

"The feeling of being free from all that anxiety and guilt?" she smiled.

I thought about it but… "Ah….no. Sorry Ayame. He's my worst enemy and will always be my worst enemy. I can never stop talking about him or talking to him about how much of an asshole he is." I walked around her, continuing my trek to my first class.

She sighed realizing she'd lost. "Oh well, at least this is the last year I'll hear any bickering from you two. I swear you two act like an old married couple. "

I halted, not wanting to believe what I just heard. "What?" I snapped, gridding my teeth in anger.

"Nothing, nothing. It's not like people don't know why you two pretend hate each other and call each other names."

"Pretend? Pretend!? I am not pretending dear Ayame. I hate him. I hate everything about him! I HATE HIM!"

"Chill Rin…I'm just saying."

"And what are you saying?" I eyed her…ready to blow another fuse.

She came to my ear and whispered three little words, "you love him."

"WHAT?! I DO NOT LOVE HIM!"

And yes, everyone in the hall way heard me. Heck people in France heard me.

"Again…chill. Don't worry because I'm pretty sure he loves you too." I crossed my arms in a big 'X' not wanting to hear anymore. "Whatever Rin," she sighed, "just don't be surprised if you fall for him."

I watched her turn a corner, leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. I clenched my teeth realizing everyone was still staring at me. "What are you all looking at!? Get to class!"

I turned on my heels and stomped into my first class, grumbling to myself on how much Ayame was wrong and I hated Sesshomaru like a dog hated a vacuum. I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't be. Ever since he stole my red lollypop he had become my enemy. And I hated my enemy. End of story.

"Psss Rin." I turned my head to see Kagome smiling. "Are you okay?"

Kagome has been a good friend of mine since the first day of middle school. She understands my hatred towards Sesshomaru because she has _one _herself, and guess who it is, none other than Sesshomaru's younger brother; Inuyasha.

The two brothers are in the same grade and have different moms. I think what happened was that their dad got Sesshomaru's mom pregnant after an arranged marriage then decided to fall in love with a human, getting her pregnant five months later. Anyways, all I know is Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha too which means Kagome as something in common with Sesshomaru. Huh, strange. Anyways, she hated Inuyasha from the first day in middle school where he 'accidently' dumped spaghetti all over Kagome's favorite outfit which is now ruined by tomato sauce. Since then, he's called her bitch, wench, and idiot. Oh, boys and their name calling, so creative. NOT!

"Peachy, I'm just listing in my head all the things I hate about Sesshomaru," I answered, sweetly. "Wooo, that's a good one."

Kagome laughed, amused by my morning comedy. "Hey, a few of us are going to the senior party tonight. You coming?"

Ah the perks of living alone. "I can't. I'm working."

"Rin, you always work! Why don't you ask Kaeda for the night off? It's you senior year! Have some fun!"

"Kagome, I can't afford fun. I can barely afford food."

I knew Kagome was feeling sorry for me. It was that look on her face saying 'oh god Rin, do you want to stay at my place?' then making me feel like a homeless person wanting warmth and shelter. I had that; I just didn't have much warmth. "I just wished you didn't work so much. We never hang out."

I grinned at her. "Yeah, well welcome to the world of being human."

The final bell rang just as the last students rushed in, including Sesshomaru. And how am I not surprised. God, every year is the same. I've been in the same class with this guy since first grade. He even showed up in my life science class in grade ten. Man was that ever bizarre. But still could I have one, just one class without him? It's like god had punished me with making him my number one enemy.

His dark golden eyes remained on me for a moment until sitting down right behind me. Yeah, did I mention that Sesshomaru doesn't follow the five foot rule? No, I don't think I did and neither does his brother. I think it's because they're dog demons and would rather play by their own rules. Too bad for me since because that meant sitting behind me and playing 'let's bug Rin!' Yeah, let not and say we did.

For the rest of the class I was poked, pulled, picked, and annoyed like I was a rubber eraser. It wasn't until our teacher decided to pick partners for our big project, to get to know each other, when I totally lost it. "Rin Mori you will be with Sesshomaru Takahashi."

Now Mrs. Abe is a really nice teacher, but right now, I literally hated her. How could she pair me up with my worst enemy!?

At lunch all I could talk about was how much god had punished me for hating Sesshomaru by pairing us up as partners.

"Well maybe it's a good thing," Kagome commented. "Now you get to know him better than Kagura."

"Says you! You got an easy one. All Mari likes is boys and boy bands," I said, picking up my chicken strip and staring at it like it was alive. "Does this place have any real food?"

"Come one Rin. It won't be that bad. I bet a lot of girls are jealous you got the hottest guy is school," Sango added.

Sango moved to town last year with her younger brother. Like me, they're orphans too except they have family here. She's probably one of those people you would go to for advice. But she does have a dark side.

"Who are you calling hot, Sango my love?" A calming and teasing voice echoed behind us and I was just in time to see Sango slap him across the cheek.

The pervert, or Miroku, is the biggest lady's man in the whole school. He's the one I always feel awkward around because I see his dad every Tuesday at the diner I work at.

"Get lost before I make you," Sango threatened him.

I block out the argument until Ayame sat down beside me. "What's with you?"

"I'm miserable."

"Why?" she asked, grabbing one of my chicken strips.

Kagome cut in. "Oh didn't you hear? Rin is partnered with Sesshomaru in our history class. We're supposed to get to know our partner and their history, then present it in front of the class at the end of the semester."

"That's why you're miserable?" Ayame asked, the sound of her tone clearly angry. So I nodded slowly waiting for her to freak. "Oh for Pete's sake Rin. It's just a fucking project!"

"But Ayame I'm don't have a lot of patients for him," I whined. "How am I supposed to work with him when he calls me names every two seconds?"

"Good god," she whispered. Oh yeah, she was upset.

I decided it was best to not speak to her for a few minutes. We had our moments but always forgave each other. So I just sat there quietly and waited.

"Mutant!" A velvet cold voice ringed one of my many nicknames. I sighed heavily when he stopped right beside my table. "What do you want me to say about you in the project? Oh wait, I already know! Never mind then."

Before he walked two feet, I stood up. "Hey Takahashi!" I stopped in front of him, our body's inches from each other. "I don't care what you say about me because my feelings are mutual. I hate you Takahashi and I always will. I'd rather be partnered with a monkey then with you because at least the monkey will have some pride not to insult the person who's helping them receive a good grade."

For a second, a split second, I thought I saw his eyes flash red. I think that was a signal that I had made him angry. "Listen here little girl. I'm not to please with being paired with you either. If I had a choice of being paired with a pig or you, I'd pick the pig because at least the pig will have some proper manner while in the presence of a dog demon."

Oh hell no! I laughed out loud as you all would say, but sarcastically of course. Sesshomaru was not funny. "I can't stand you!"

"I can't stand your face!" he yelled back.

"I love how I can't stand you!" I yelled louder, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well I can't stand the both of you!" Another voice yelled. It was Ayame and she was more furious then a lion.

That's when I felt something cold on my skin followed by a loud click. My eyes looked at the round silver bracelet wrapped around my wrist, then I followed a chain and ended up finding another bracelet wrapped around Sesshomaru's wrist.

Then I realized what Ayame had done.

She'd handcuffed me to my enemy.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahahahahaha! I've started a new story! Muhahahahahahaha! Reviews please and I'll continue! **


	2. Deal with it before I hyperventilate

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Deal with it before I hyperventilate

It's that moment in life when everything goes downhill. And when I say everything, I mean everything. My whole life flashed before my eyes as I saw the handcuffs around mine and Sesshomaru's wrists. I wasn't going to survive this. I was doomed. DOOMED!

Now any girl would've loved to be in my position. But me? Yeah, no. Yes, it was a pleasure and yes, I should be jumping up and down like a little school girl but all I could think about was the fact I was handcuffed to my enemy and not just any enemy, it was Sesshomaru; my number one enemy. Not one of my best days but it could be worse…I guess.

I pulled and pulled with all my might, hoping that maybe, just maybe it was just a joke and these very real handcuffs were a fake. Unfortunately, these very real handcuffs were very real. Even Sesshomaru tried pulling. What the hell were these?

Then there was Ayame, standing there with her arms crossed, portraying a very smug look. It pissed me off. "Oh wipe that smug look off your face and unlock this stupid thing!" I argued.

She shook her head. "I'm going to leave you two like that for the rest of the lunch hour," she said sitting back down. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru growled, making me jump back. "Let us go or I'll rip your tongue out."

"Ooo, that won't get you anywhere at all. You've just added another five minutes."

My eyes widened. "Ayame! Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" she stood up. "I'll tell you why. Every day since elementary school all I hear is I hate him, I hate her. Well, you know what," she started to laugh, "I'm done. I've taken it for years now, and I'm sick and tired of hearing you two bicker at each other's throats. If you can't stand each other, that's fine. But I don't want to hear it anymore."

I always knew she would crack sooner or later. Ayame has really heard it all. Sometimes, I would even call her in the middle of the night when I would have a dream…no scratch that, nightmare of Sesshomaru. Wow, was I ever a bad friend to her over the years. She seemed to be fine about it though. Well, I guess the handcuffs explain everything.

"Then why the handcuffs wolf?" Sesshomaru asked. Did I just explain that? Goodness!

"A test. I don't want any bickering or arguing from you two for the rest of the lunch hour. If you can survive that, then I'll let you go and you two are free to hate each other at your heart's desire. Just don't involve me in any of it." Her eyes focused on me for a split second. "But if I hear one teasing word or arguing of any sorts, then you will be stuck together like that for the rest of the week."

See what I mean when I said Ayame was intimidating? She is able to control an army with that tone. Now I know why everyone in the school fears her. Well almost everyone.

When I tried to cross my arms, I realized that being handcuffed to Sesshomaru, it wasn't going to happen. I'm pouting people, and when I pout I need to cross my arms. It's my number one rule. That and never wear socks with sandals. Yeah, that's just weird.

"You can't do that!" my cuff mate hissed. "I demand you let me go or I'll sue you."

"Wow, first you threaten to kill me now you're threatening to sue my ass? You sir, sure have deadly threats. What's next I wonder?" she stood up and came right up to Sesshomaru's face. "My mother is a cop and my father is a judge. I would love to see you sue my ass. Oh and that is where I got the cuffs from." She backed up and sat down again. "My mom owns these special handcuffs she uses for strong demons. It's the only pair in the world, and impossible to break. The steal is enforced with adamantine. The only way out is with a key."

"I will destroy you!"

"Whoa, dream big!" she smirked.

Besides me, Ayame is probably the only other person that can back talk Sesshomaru and get away with it. My hypothesis was because of her reputation around there and being a big bad wolf the school. Sesshomaru could hurt her, I know he could. He just doesn't want to because it will…well it will…I don't even know why. Huh.

I sighed out. "Might as well get this over with." I sat down and watched the clock on the wall. Only thirty minutes was left and then I would be free to harass Sesshomaru to the next ice age.

My eyes looked around, realizing that everyone in the room had been watching us and our little show. Must've been entertaining to them; too bad for me it was like going to hell and back.

But it looked like my departure back to earth was delayed when Kagura came into the room, searching for Sesshomaru. This should be entertaining. "Okay, just stay quiet Rin and don't open your mouth," I mumbled to myself.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on me for a second as I gave him the stink eye. Ayame said we couldn't argue with each other with speech, she never said we couldn't glare at each other until we burn holes into each other's heads. However our little staring contest was interrupted by Kagura annoying voice. I knew she would come looking for him sooner or later.

"Sesshy," she stopped five feet away from the table, eyeing us disgustingly, "what are you doing? Don't you know how infected you're getting?"

What was that? Did Sesshomaru just roll his eyes at his girlfriend? Well, so much for Kagura, looks like Sesshomaru was getting tired of her. "I'm stuck," he said boringly.

"What do you mean? And why the hell are you sitting to close to…her." Oh I already know she meant me. "Don't you know she's the worst one? God Sesshy you're so lucky I came right in time to rescue you from this…death trap."

"I'm handcuffed to her, Kagura. I can't go anywhere without her."

"Then just get un-handcuffed with her."

Un-handcuffed. Was that even a word? All in all, I was just trying to keep my mouth shut. Just ten more minutes until freedom. And I swear it was the slowest ten minutes of my life. It's like time slows down just to torment you into every bad thing you've done. It's torture.

And the worst part was that I wanted to burst out at Kagura on how much of a doorknob she was. Wait a second. "Kagura, you doorknob!" I yelled out, interrupting a brawl between Ayame and Kagura. Beside me, Sesshomaru had a hand covering his face. "I swear you have no brains at all!" Ayame cleared her throat reminding me of her little rule. The thing was the rule wasn't broken. "No, you said I couldn't fight with Sesshomaru, you never said I couldn't fight with Kagura."

"You don't deserve to talk to me you disgusting cockroach," Kagura sneered. "Actually, you should be bowing at my feet at what a pleasure it is to even be in my presence."

Now it takes a lot of effort to make me snap but from all the years Kagura has annoyed me, well let's just say Mt. Rin was about to erupt and it wasn't going to be pretty.

When I snap, my mind goes into Xena warrior mode. In easier terms means I fight like a football player slash wrestler. The last time it happened I was in grade five and this boy thought it would be funny to pour glue in my hair then dump feathers on my head. This was the first time I saw Sesshomaru chuckle. But for me, it meant revenge and I ended up giving the boy a black eye. This resulted in a two day suspension and me moving to another foster home.

Let's just say I never did it again.

The reason that I have a high snap rate is because I would rather not fight with anyone. I hate it and it leaves a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach; except when I argue with Sesshomaru. That was normal everyday routine for us.

But Kagura would soon feel my fist in her face unless she shuts up. "I mean why you exist is beyond me. I didn't even know humans could create creatures like you." That did it.

"THAT'S IT!" I snapped, charging at her. But before I could get close, I felt a strong arm around my waist; holding be back. I struggled to get free from whoever was doing it but failed. When realization struck me that Sesshomaru was still tied to me, my brain focused on the arms around my waist.

Kagura shrieked, "AH get that crazy manic away from me!" Then she gasped and said, "Oh my god, Sesshy, your touching her! Ah! Does anyone have a disinfectant? We need to get you away from her Sesshy before you contract the disease!"

Sesshomaru fiercely growled at her and for a moment, his arm had pulled me closer to his body. What the hell was he doing? "There is no disease Kagura! You're delusional! Now get out of here."

Did Sesshomaru just…? No, he couldn't have. But maybe….

Not once have I heard him argue with Kagura like that. They have argued a lot but nothing where Sesshomaru spoke. Usually it would be her doing all the arguing and him standing there quiet as a mouse. Then Kagura would cry saying it was over and Sesshomaru would walk way. I don't know how many times they have broken up and have gotten back together, but it must've been at least twenty not thirty times. Anyways, the next day they would usually be back together.

"I'm not going until you do," she said. Man was she ever stubborn.

"Fine then, we're done." Whoa, what? Were my ears working right? I didn't just hear Sesshomaru break up with Kagura, did I? This was sure different. My mouth hung open just like everyone else at the table.

"You can't break up with me!" She shrieked.

"I just did," he responded with a smirk.

Then the most high pitch scream left Kagura's mouth. It was like the banshee times ten. I was surprised the windows did shatter from the noise.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared at the wind sorceress. A giggle escaped my mouth as I bit my lip to stop anymore laughing. It was always amusing to witness their arguments.

"She is such a bother," Sesshomaru mumbled.

I shrugged, knowing it wouldn't last. "You'll be back with her by tomorrow."

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning his attention to Ayame. "Wolf, time is up. Get these ridiculous things off of me."

He was right, time was up. The bell would be ringing in a few minutes. I did it. I actually spent the whole lunch hour beside Sesshomaru without arguing with him. This caused for a celebration. After I was far away from him.

"Okay, okay," Ayame surrendered. We both watched as she dug into her bag, searching for the key. The key to freedom. After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone was leaving the room.

"Hurry up, wolf," Sesshomaru growled.

"I-I can't find it," she confessed.

I laughed, knowing she was just pulling my leg. But her expression told me otherwise. "What-what do you mean you can't find it!?"

"I mean, it's not in here." She froze turning her bag over and spotting a medium sized hole in the bottom. I froze as well, praying that the key wasn't… "I think it must've fallen out."

"Okay, well, that fine. We'll just call your mom and get a spare," I suggested.

"That's the thing Rin. The key I had was the spare."

I heard a growl from Sesshomaru as I started to panic. "Okay, then call your mom, maybe she has a key."

Ayame shook her head. Bad sign. "No, this was the only key we have and even if I could call her, I can't."

"Why?"

"She's in New York."

"NEW YORK! Why is she in New York?!"

"She's doing a course there with my dad. My grandfather is here taking care of us."

"Well how long will she be? Maybe she can come back tomorrow or today…"

Another shake of the head. "She'll be gone three to four months."

"Thirty-four months!"

"No, three to four months." Damn human ears.

Well, it was better than thirty-four but I was still freaking. I couldn't be stuck with Sesshomaru for that long. It was like the world wanted me to suffer; made me think that it was punishment for us fighting for all of these years. Either way, I didn't think I would last the day.

"You are doing this on purpose wolf!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I'm not, I swear."

My breathing became shallow and yelled out. "Well, deal with it before I hyperventilate!"

"I'm sorry Rin. I can't."

Ayame didn't seem like she was doing this on purpose. I felt a pull on my left hand as Sesshomaru rose. I gasped when he was about to lung onto Ayame. "Takahashi, she didn't do this on purpose."

"She's the one who did this in the first place. So it makes it her fault."

"Maybe, but I swear she didn't do it on purpose. Ayame might be threatening sometimes but she would never intend for this to happen. She's my best friend, Takahashi." I stared at him, pleading not to hurt her. It took all my might to hold him off. "Please, don't hurt her."

He backed off, his eyes still filled with anger. "We'll go down to the police station after school and ask if they have a key."

"Fine. Let's go."

A slight pull almost made me trip. I glanced back to Ayame who stood there in shock. I waved at her before I turned the corner.

Sesshomaru pulled be along in a fast pace. Well, fast for me. For him, this was average speed. For me, it was like race-walking. I tried to slow him down but because of his tall and muscular form, it was impossible. At least we made it to class on time.

Maybe one day won't hurt me. All I had to do was not fight with Sesshomaru. Yeah, right not fighting with Sesshomaru is as hard as winning the lottery. During lunch, I didn't fight because Ayame threatened us but now since she was no longer an issue; what's to stop me from telling him the list of things I hate about him.

When we entered the class room, something went terribly wrong. Sesshomaru decided it would be great if he sat in the back while I wanted to sit in the front. I think you can figure out our problem.

"Freakazoid, where are you going?" He hissed.

"The front!" I pulled my hand. "And you're coming with me!"

"No, I'm not sitting in the front with a bunch of humans!"

"Well, I'm not sitting the back with a bunch of demons!"

People in the room looked at us like we were crazy and I agree. I mean we argued over the most ridiculous things. Like where to sit. Huh, once I thought about it all our arguments were silly. Except the lollypop incident. That….yeah I don't even want to talk about.

Good thing the teacher came in and told us to just sit in the middle or we would've never of stopped.

xXx

After school was…difficult, and awkward. A lot of humans and demons stared at us as we walked outside. And don't even ask about getting into Sesshomaru's car. It was a nice car but because Sesshomaru was so…protective of it, he was yelling at me about if I ever ruined the genuine leather seats, I would taste my own eyeballs. Not the image I want to see …er taste.

We started heading to the police station when he spoke to me. "Touch one thing…" he started.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah… and I will taste my own eyeballs."

"Hn."

When we arrived, he pulled me inside and headed to the front desk. I stayed quiet, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to start yelling at Sesshomaru in front of dozens of officers.

In the end, they had told us there was only one pair of the handcuffs and two keys. Without the keys, we weren't separating any time soon.

Which meant we were stuck.

Together.

For months.

Great.

Once we were back in the car, I kept silent. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Well, since we are stuck like this," he started, "I guess you'll be staying at my place for a while. Your parents are fine with that I hope."

I never told Sesshomaru about my parent's death. It was none of his business to know and it still isn't his business to know. Even though we're tied together, it didn't mean I was about to tell him my life story. He was still my enemy. That was never going to change. So I just nodded trying not to cry.

I told him where I lived and by the time we arrived I was over the fact I was stuck with him. It was just a few months. It wouldn't be that bad, right? Right!?

Wrong, because it was Sesshomaru.

I know he was suspicious of me because of where I lived in town. It wasn't the most fancy place around and held a lot of drugs, violence, gangs and other bad stuff little girls shouldn't be around. But I've kept myself save.

"This is where you live?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," I hissed. Here come the insults.

"Hn."

Or not.

"Where are your parents?"

Crap! "Ah…on vacation."

"Wait, so your parent can afford a vacation but they can't afford a nice house?"

"Look, they won it in a draw. This is all we can afford."

"Whatever Mutant. Just hurry, we have a party to get to tonight."

Here's the thing. I don't party. Never been to one; never going to one. "I'm not going."

"You have to," he said.

"No I can't. I have to work."

"You will no longer work while we're stuck like this. Call them up and say you're going on vacation for a while. Besides, going to my house," he looked around with a disgusting expression," you might as well be on vacation."

"I can't lie to them!" I hollered.

"Then I'll do it," he said, picking up his phone.

I quickly grabbed it from him. "Fine, I'll call."

"Hello?" an elderly woman's voice answered.

"Hi, Kaede, it's Rin. I'm not going to be able to work for the next few months. I'm…leaving for a while."

"Oh, I see. Where are you going?"

"On vacation with a friend."

"Oh," oh here it comes, "is this a boyfriend?"

And I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru heard it since he started smirking like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and continued to speak. I hung up and gave the phone back to Sesshomaru. "So now I'm a friend?" he asked.

"In your dreams," I scoffed, grabbing my bag. "Let's get this over with."

xXx

I gazed out the window as fancy mansions passed by. They just kept getting bigger and bigger. This area of town was where most 'cockroaches' would love to live. I, however, did not. No big, fancy house was going to impress me. It wasn't.

It was a dream for a lot of people and because it was such a rich area, it's a life time opportunity to visit one of the houses. But the annual high school party always happened at The Takahashi's so, the once in a life time thing was more the once for a lot of people.

The Takahashi party is like…it's like the party of the year. Think of a huge house full of people. In the back, people would be jumping into a large pool; sometimes naked. They would talk, drink, make-out, blah, blah, blah. Now, this is just what I heard from people, I've never witnessed it myself and I was afraid tonight, I would.

Awesome.

At the end of the street must've been the biggest house or mansion I had ever seen. It was beautiful. It was like I had traveled back into 17th century England. It must've been over two hundred years old.

But it still wasn't going to impress me! It wasn't!

"Nice house," I commented, shortly.

"Let's go."

When we got inside and we were immediately greeted by some small, green frog thing. I don't know what in gods it was. Kind of reminded me of a Ninja Turtle but smaller and without the shell.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome home!" I squawked. Then it turned its attention to me and narrowed its yellow eyes. "What is that and why is it here?"

"Silence, Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Y-yes, sire." It bowed as we walked passed it.

I giggled. "_Lord _Sesshomaru? What are you, living in a fantasy?"

He growled, making me smile more.

We headed into a large kitchen where a lady with long black hair was currently humming and making some tea. She turned and gasped. "Oh my, Sesshomaru welcome home," she greeted with a smile. "Who's this?"

I glanced at Sesshomaru- noticing he wasn't going to say anything- then back at her. "I'm Rin. Rin Mori."

"It's nice to meet you Rin. Are you a friend of Sesshomaru's?"

She seemed confused at the fact that I was human standing beside a human hating demon. Now these days human and demon relationships were quiet rare. Half-demons even more rare. I think Inuyasha was the only half-demon I've known. But what was more confusing was the fact that Sesshomaru was living in a house with a human. I know this lady wasn't his mother from the thousand times Inuyasha has yelled 'half-brother' but I was surprised Sesshomaru was living with her.

"No, we we're just…well…" I lifted my hand to show the handcuffs. "Tied up."

She giggled. Yeah, yeah it's amusing. We're all laughing. "How did you end up like that?"

"My friend thought it would be hilarious if we were handcuffed together. Too bad she lost the key."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear. So I'm guess you'll be staying with us? I would show you to the guest bedroom but it looks like you'll be sharing with Sesshomaru." Yeah, don't remind me. I felt a pull on my arm, slowly dragging me out of the room. "Just no funny business."

Ah, now that's a picture I don't want; Sesshomaru's body. I wonder what he looks like under there. Is there a six pack? A swimmers body? Oh hottie lamaty with a swimmers body! Okay focus! You don't like Sesshomaru that way! I hate him! I HATE HIM! "Oh don't worry," I smiled. "I would never do anything like that. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Takahashi."

"Oh please, call me Izayoi!" she called back.

By the time she answered, I was out of her sight and heading up a large stair case. Sesshomaru dragged me through a pair of double doors at the end of a long hallway and into a bedroom the size of my apartment. This must've been Sesshomaru's room.

It was…unbelievable. A beautiful deep red covered the wall. Across from the door was a large balcony; adjacent from it on the left side was a king size bed with red silk sheets-typical. On the other side was 62 inch plasma TV. Beside it was a walk in closet and a bathroom. The bathroom was amazing. Wooden walls with a stone shower and an underground Jacuzzi with a small waterfall hanging off of it.

I must say, I was in heaven.

I was officially on vacation.

But I was still not impressed!

"Nice room," I commented, shortly.

"Hn."

"So, how are you going to have a party with Izayoi here?" I asked, placing my bag on the floor.

He narrowed his eyes at it then at me, mentally telling me bags on the floor was a big no no. I picked it up and placed it on a table

"Her and my father goes out for their annual honeymoon around this time every year. They're gone until Sunday morning."

"Where do they go?"

"I don't know. Last year they went to Guam. This year I can care less."

Then he started to take his pants off. Now don't ask how the hell we change out of the clothes because I had no idea. I was pretty sure there's some demonic, supernatural, magic power that allowed us to change clothes.

"Oh god," I looked away. "Do you mind?"

He sighed. "What? Haven't you seen a demon's naked body?"

Okay now he was being a moron.

"No, and I don't think I'm missing much."

"Hn. I'm done."

I peeked out of my fingers to see he was LYING! I shrieked and covered my eyes again. Oh man, now I was going to get nightmares. "You said you were done!"

"At least I know you trust me."

"Not anymore!"

"So you trust me?"

"Wait, what? Now you're putting words in my mouth!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, but you can't deny that you trust me. By the way, you can look now."

I peeked again and found he was telling the truth. Good. "Well if I ever did. I don't anymore."

"Hn, well you should change. Can't go to a party looking like…that."

I glanced down at my wardrobe and back up at him. Okay, so I didn't have the latest fashions but come on, my fashion sense wasn't that bad. "What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Nothing, it just makes you look like a homeless person."

And he looked like a crazy troll. "Whatever, I don't care. I'm not going anyways."

"Yes, you are. I'm going so that means you're going."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Look at what's around our wrist! We are stuck together whether we like it or not. So stop whining and get changed."

My eyes narrowed at his growl. "Fine! Asshole," I muttered, knowing he could hear it. "Turn around."

I changed with a little help with demon magic. I swear without it, I would smell like a pig in a garbage dump.

By the time we were ready, Izayoi and Sesshomaru's father were long gone. And downstairs was a loud booming noise

There were so many people when Sesshomaru and I showed up, and I had to say, I was nervous as hell. This was my first party. And I couldn't believe I was saying this but…I was glad I was with Sesshomaru.

Many people-like back at school- were staring at us like we had two heads. The snobs stayed back worried about catching 'loseritis'. Man was Kagura ever convincing. For a second though, I thought Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Sesshy!" a cheery voice sounded behind us.

Great, just what I needed. Drama.

"What is it Kagura?" he growled.

She stopped five feet away and scowled at me. "What are you doing here?"

I held I left hand up mentally telling her. Her eyes narrowed on me before stepped towards the far side of Sesshomaru. "Sesshy? Why are you still stuck with her?"

"We had some difficulties. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to show me your room and we could have some fun."

Ugh, now that's definitely a picture I don't want to see. I'd rather see Saw II thousand times over then watch them make out. Trust me, I don't do horror movie. But I would watch them in a heartbeat then witness them …yeah.

"No."

"No?"

"No because one, Rin would be there and two, we broke up. Now, I suggest you leave my sight Kagura before I call security."

Wait, did he just call me by my first name? I stood there confused as Kagura walked away shrieking.

I snapped out of it and smirked. "Wow, nice one Takahashi." Now how was I going to forget that he just called me on a first name basis?

Yeah, I wasn't.

"Hn."

We headed to the kitchen and met up with one of his friends; Koga. I remember Koga from the sixth grade. He had pushed me onto the ground and stole my ball. I never forgave him and he was also on my enemy list. Unfortunately, Ayame had a huge crush on him and still does.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" he called. "Hey, looks like you brought some fresh meat! It's Tin, right?"

"Rin," I corrected.

"Right, right. You drink?"

I shook my head, just wishing this would all end and I would wake up in my own bed.

"Come on," Sesshomaru whispered. "One won't hurt you. Besides, it's your senior year."

I eyed the beer in Sesshomaru's hand and took it. "Eh, why not. One beer won't hurt."

One beer wouldn't hurt he said. Well one beer became two, then two became four and well...

Let just say I blacked out and don't remember most of the night.

* * *

_**so review and I'll update...soon...maybe...just review. I LOVE FEEDBACK!**_

_Big shout out to Seraphim Sera, Lady Shenzuki, vanillarosette, kiti4life, meghanmoo, icegirljenni, Taraah36, kelly(guest), M(guest), luna2121, Guest(guest), Moka-Chan8, LADY SILVERFOX(guest), RiceBallMaker94, Anonymous(guest), Karrat(guest), Grumpy DelSan13, SessRin4EverTID, Ladyrouge214 for reviewing the first chapter! You guys are awesome, cookies for you all._

Updated: December 27, 2013


	3. If you're going to whine, just shut up!

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

If you're going to whine, just shut up!

It's moments in life where you should be thankful of what you have. I was thankful for a lot of things, like my own job, my own apartment, my friends, heck even Sesshomaru. He was helpful with a lot of things in my life. And even thought we fought daily, I was glad to have him as an enemy. I couldn't think of a better person to fit the job.

However I draw a line at any intimate activity. Sesshomaru was in my life and in my life for one reason only, to argue and tease and all those things you would do with your worst enemy. I never thought I would ever go as far as to sleep with him. Okay I did but that was one time…okay two…okay more than two! Geez!

But when I woke up naked, I knew something went wrong.

I knew I was going to wake up beside him since we were handcuffed together. It was one of the wonderful perks of being stuck with him. It's not like I had a choice to share his bed but I never thought I would have sex with him!

When I woke up…well let's just say it wasn't very pretty.

I can remember some of the night but I think after my sixth beer and another round of beer pong, I blacked out. I can recall though Sesshomaru flirting with me and using his other hand to trace my skin on my arm. He was drunk. That was the only reason. I don't know how much he drank but I think it was double of what I had. He's a demon; they have a higher tolerance than humans. Any who, I don't remember and I don't care how much he drank. All I care about was the fact that I was naked. In his bed.

Well shit.

My breathing became shallow as I looked over to see Sesshomaru smirking like a little idiot. "What the hell are you smirking about?" I asked him. My voice was hard and rough.

"Did you know you suck at sex?" he asked in the most innocent voice ever. Innocent my ass!

"You took advantage of me!" I hollered. So he was aware what he was doing. That son of a…. "You asshole!" I began hitting his bare chest with my hand. "You conniving jerk! You…you…"

"You loved it," he interrupted.

"I was drunk you idiot! You can't just take advantage of someone when they're like that!"

"Look I have a rep to uphold. Every time I'm at a party, I have sex with a girl. It usually would be Kagura but since we're stuck together….well, you didn't really mind."

"Oh god!" I flopped back onto the pillow and covered my eyes with my arm. "Why god! Why must you punish me like this!? What did I ever do to deserve this!?"

On the bright side or dark side, his curtains were closed. Thank god because my head was killing me, my stomach felt like I had a wrestling match going on inside and I was tired as hell. So this was a hangover. But I could care less about a stupid hangover when Sesshomaru was lying beside me naked and had just taken my virginity.

"So you never told me you were a virgin," he said.

What, he could read minds too? I uncovered my eyes and shot up, covering my chest with the deep red sheets. Oh yes, I was angry…very, very angry. I was pretty sure my face was red too. I didn't want to lose my virginity to my enemy, especially Sesshomaru. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved! Not someone I hate! "Can you just stop!? My god! Why don't you just shout it to the world! Little miss Rin lost her virginity to her worst enemy when she was drunk!"

He sighed heavily. But I continued.

"Oh I should also mention that her worst enemy is Sesshomaru Takahashi! You know, this is all your fault! If you hadn't stolen my lolly pop-"

"Please don't tell me you hate me because of that. It was ten years ago and it was a lolly pop Rin. No big deal!"

"No big deal!? NO BIG DEAL!? It was a fucking big deal! That lolly pop was my favorite one and you stole it and ate it in front of me then called me dumb! You Mr. Meany McMeanerson!"

"Meany McMeanerson? Wow, your come backs are lame. And besides, you didn't say anything about it…"

"That's because I was mute you stupid idiot!"

"Why?"

My eyes widened when he asked why. Why I was mute. Why I never said anything. I glanced down and traced the bed sheets with my eyes. Oh great, now I was going to start crying. "Nothing," I muttered, feeling the tears swell in my eyes.

He must've noticed it because I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. "Tell me, Rin." His voice sounded so soft, so comforting I just wanted to….

I pulled my hand away. "No! And why are you calling me by my name? What, are we on first name basis now?"

"I was trying to be nice. But if you're going to whine, just shut up!"

You know you feel guilty when your worst enemy starts being nice to you and you push them away. My heart felt so heavy and I kept glancing at Sesshomaru; his golden eyes focused on the ceiling.

This is what dog demons do. Make you feel bad. "Sesshomaru," I whispered.

He smirked. Then they trick you. His hand took my arm and pulled me on top of him. I pressed my lips together; furious of his little tricks. Then he pressed his lips against mine.

It was so strange. I can't recall what it felt like to have my lips against his the first time but now that I could, it was like a bolt of lightning. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I've watched enough romance movies to know when the girl was in love with the guy. So could I be in love with Sesshomaru?

I pulled away quickly just to glance at his golden eyes. They were staring right back at me, and my heart…it began beating like really fast. My stomach….I was suddenly nervous….it was full of butterflies…I was….

Going to throw up.

Stupid hangover.

I closed my mouth and jumped out of bed, not caring if Sesshomaru saw my naked form. I tried to pull him out of bed, mentally telling him I really needed to go to the bathroom. But he only gave me a confused looked.

Too late because before he could ask what was wrong, I barfed all over the floor. Probably not the best thing to do in front of a dog demon but eh, whatever.

But I didn't expect him to kneel down beside me and rub my back for comfort. It shocked me. I glanced up to see him with a soft expression. Strange, I had never seen him like this before. He was always so cold, so expressionless. Now he was like a whole different person.

I had come to the conclusion that it was not Sesshomaru.

I touched his cheek, rubbing the demonic strips as I tried to speak. "Who are you and what have you done to Takahashi?" Wow was my voice ever crackly.

He chuckled. "Are you alright now Mutant?"

"Takahashi!? Is that you?" I smiled, my voice filled with sarcasm.

He nodded and I giggled, helping me stand on my feet. Then I realized I was naked. I shrieked, pulling the sheets from the bed and covering me up. However, Sesshomaru just stood there, showing off his pride and joy. I blushed and looked in the other direction. I heard him chuckle again as he pulled me into his chest. My body froze, knowing his thingy was right there. His hand then slowly removed the sheets, letting them drop at my feet. I let out a loud squeak as he pushed me onto the bed, grinning like an idiot.

I guess he wasn't mad at the fact his carpet was ruined. Oh well.

The thing was the feeling of butterflies in my stomach was still there. I suddenly got lost in his golden orbs. Was it me or were they the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. My free arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I needed to kiss him again. Just to make sure my head wasn't just messing with me.

However when his lips touched mine, I knew from that moment…

I was in love with him.

I was in love with my worst enemy.

Was I going to tell him? Pfft, no. Okay, maybe. But later. Right now I just wanted to kiss him.

He pulled me closer, our kiss turning into the most passionate kiss ever. Our cuffed hands intertwined as my fingers in my other hand tangled with his silky hair. Man, I was in absolute bliss. But that all ended when a phone started to ring.

Sesshomaru growled pulling away from me. His face was still inches away when he answered his cell. "Yes?" he answered in his emotionless voice.

I was still breathing hard, still thinking about the kiss. But it was all interrupted from Sesshomaru's angry tone. "You heard what I said last night Kagura! We are done! Now stop calling!" he hung up, throwing his phone somewhere in the room then facing me. "You were wrong."

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"You said Kagura and I would get back together. We aren't."

I shook my head. "You will. Just wait. Sooner or later she'll win you over with her whining and…well you know what I mean. She's done it dozens of times before."

"She has?"

Was he serious? "Wow, you are stupid." He growled and I laughed.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen it. Many times. Don't deny it Takahashi, you love her. That's why you can't let her go." It was hard to say that knowing my true feeling about him. But I knew he loved her so…

"I don't love her. Why did you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. The way you always go back to her even after a fight."

"And you think I love her because of that? Rin, I never loved Kagura. She was just…what would humans call it…a substitute."

"So you don't love her."

"No," he leaned to my ear and whispered. "Oh and don't call me stupid, human."

I giggled. "Please, I call you stupid all the time. Nothing ever happens."

He pulled away and looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed, "If something was going to happen. It would've already. I think you're just scared of me."

"Scare of you?" his eyebrow rose. "You think I never did anything to you because I was scared of you?" he gave me a small smile. Uh oh, I know that smile. "What did we do last night Rin? That was your punishment."

"Wait, so my punishment was sex?" I didn't get it at all. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"Then explain."

He captured my lips again. This wasn't the explanation was it? I was still confused but the more he kissed me the more I didn't seem to care. If this was my punishment so be it. I didn't mind.

The smile he had given me was what I call 'a watch out' smile. Meaning, if he ever smiled like that, watch out. It's a killer smile. Every time he has smiled like that, I've witness a kid enter a garbage can.

He pulled away. "Your mouth taste like vomit and beer," he commented.

I playfully smiled. "Sorry, I haven't had the time to wash up. By the way, sorry I ruined your carpet."

"Doesn't matter. The maid will clean it up."

Of course he has a maid.

I sensed his hand playing with my long strains of hair. I wonder what he thought of me. "Do you like me?" Oh god, I couldn't believe I just asked that. Stupid Rin! Stupid!

I was afraid of his answer. "I've always liked you."

Well that was not what I was expecting at all but okay. "W-what? I thought you hated me?"

"Rin, I could never hate you. It was you that hated me. It just humans I hate. You're an exception."

"Why?"

"I think when I saw you; something inside of me told me you were different than the others. Over the years I realized I was right. You have guts to stand up to me Rin. I like that about you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe what Sesshomaru was telling me. I couldn't believe I was under him naked. I couldn't believe I was in love with him! Oh my god! I just wished the feelings were mutual.

At least I knew he liked me.

And for me, that was good enough.

Maybe losing my virginity to him wasn't bad at all.

* * *

_**What am I doing? Oh right...Yes its short. review please and I'll update...maybe ^^**_

_I would like to thank Shay(guest), Taraah36, anonumous(guest), luna2121, kelly(guest), Guest(guest), SesshRin4EverTID, vanillarosette, L.M.T.O.P, meghanmoo, RiceBallMaker94, Grumpy DelSan13, Princess Airdesia, LADY SILVERFOX(guest), Anonymous(guest), icegirljenni, guest account, karrat(guest) for the Academy Award...er...reviews. _

Updated: January 5, 2014


	4. You always just forget about me!

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

You always just forget about me!

Who ever thought I would have feelings for my worst enemy. Ayame was right when she said I loved him, was I surprised? Yes! Holy crap was I ever surprised. I never thought in my wildest dreams would I ever kiss him, hell I never thought I would lose my virginity to him. But was I complaining? No. Not really. Was I ever going to tell Sesshomaru? Probably in the near future when he stopped being a douchebag, but I serious doubt that will ever happen. So I had officially come up with the conclusion of this 'relationship' either being the most beautiful, amazing moments of my life or a living nightmare where I regret every single second. Either way, I was stuck with the guy for a few months.

Of course, he would always be my worst enemy, and I would never stop fighting and bickering with him. I mean it's a daily thing in my life. I cannot go a full day without insulting the dog. It's impossible. It my job as a human to tell him what's right and what wrong with the picture. He can fight and yell at me all he wants; I was never going to stop.

So being handcuffed to this dangerous creature that could instantly kill with a poke of his claws didn't really sound like a bad idea. And besides, I could take this time to dig into his soul and then get a freaking A on the project. Score one for Rin! And on the side I can humiliate him whenever I want. It was going to be non-stop Rin twenty-four/ seven. How do you like them apples?!

The rest of the weekend was…interesting and when I said interesting I mean all we did was watch TV until our brains turned into pumpkin mush. What else do you think we did?

Seriously though, I don't think I can ever watch another episode The Office ever again. I was so relieved when I heard Izayoi and Mr. Takahashi walk through the front doors. When I heard them, I stood up from the couch and started to walk away completely forgetting the demon tied to me. He didn't move an inch while I was flung backwards into him. "Get up you lazy demon," I hissed low, "your parents are home."

He took a swing of the alcohol in his hands and kept his eyes on the screen. Geez, I didn't even think he heard me. So I did the only possible thing I could do, I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. I waited for the yelling but it never came. Instead I got his golden cold stare in my face. "What?!" I spat.

"I'm pretending you're not here," he answered grabbing the remote back and turning the TV back on. I swear I was going to throw something at that screen.

"Well stop pretending and get off your lazy ass!" I grabbed his arm with my other hand and tried to pull his body from the couch. It was no use, he was too heavy. "God what do you eat?"

A small grin appeared on his face while his eyes were still glued at the screen ahead. He was ignoring me and the bastard was doing it for a reason! He was enjoying every second. That little…

"Takahashi! I swear if you don't get off your freaking ass I'm going to-"

"What are you going to do?" he stared back at me. "You have no power over me."

I opened my mouth to say something but all came out was a large squeal as I was suddenly pulled down onto the couch with Sesshomaru on top of me. My hands grasped his shoulders trying to push him away but it was no use, I couldn't do it. And it was all because of those deep golden eyes piercing into mine, oh and because Sesshomaru was a demon and the chances of pushing him off me was as high as winning the lottery.

Our lips were about to touch when a familiar squawking echoed throughout the house, calling out for Sesshomaru. "Hey Takahashi, I think your non-Ninja Turtle is looking for you." He rolled his eyes and got up heading out the doors, dragging me along. "Hey, ouch! Watch it!"

He ignored me and kept walking. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the green demon called.

Man did he ever have a loud voice. I winced, feeling my ears throb. It was probably worse for Sesshomaru because he was a dog demon. The thing was he didn't even flinch. This guy was like a statue. Hey, someone give me a hammer and a chisel, maybe he would feel that. Then I realized the small demon's squawking was right behind us. We both turned to see very angry Jaken burning holes through my head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your father is looking for you," Jaken said, giving me another burning glare.

He sighed heavily, clearly not wanting to see him while I had a staring contest with Jaken. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped, "Leave before I cut off your head."

The thing scurried away, scared of the threat. "Wow, Ayame was right. Your threats are scary," I giggled, my voice filled with sarcasm. "That was sarcasm BTW. That means by the way."

"I know what it means. Let's go."

He dragged me through the large house, turning corners and climbing stairs. I was even wondering if we were still in the country. Then we arrived at a pair of large, double, mahogany doors. "Nice doors," I commented.

"Will you stop that," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Stop what?!"

"Stop commenting on everything in this house!"

"Well excuse me. I've just never seen a house like this before!"

"Arguing I see," a voice joined in. We both turned to see a tall, silver haired demon leaning against the door frame. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru minus the different markings on his face.

I grinned. "Just another typical day in paradise."

"Right Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you in private."

We followed the demon inside and remained standing. If it were up to me, we would sit but nope, apparently Sesshomaru didn't want to. Stupid demons.

When Mr. Takahashi turned, he gave me a confused look. "I'm sorry; I need to talk to my son alone."

"I can't," I lifted my hands to show him the cuffs. "We're kind of stuck together."

He came over and inspected the cuffs. "Where did you get these?"

"Thank my lovely friend Ayame and her mom's police cuffs."

"I see."

My eyes widened, wondering that maybe… "Can you break them?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot. Only a key can unlock it."

"That's what I thought."

"Why did you want to see me father?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mr. Takahashi's eyes hardened. "Explain to me why I found Izayoi's favorite vase shattered in the trash can."

"The maids had to put it somewhere."

"You had a party didn't you? Sesshomaru I told you no more parties! Remember last time when you burnt down half the house?"

"Not really, no." Yeah, because he was probably banging Kagura when that happened.

The demon sighed in exasperation, clearly frustrated in his son. I bit my lip trying to hold in the giggle that threatened to escape. I loved the position Sesshomaru was in. He was like a child about to get grounded, oh wait he was a child about to get grounded. Laugh out loud to that.

"Keys, now. You'll be taking the bus for the week."

I snickered as Sesshomaru growled. "I refuse to take the bus full of freshmen. I'll fly."

The snickering stop, "Say what?" I exclaimed.

"No you will not. I don't want you causing any disturbances nor heart-attacks in the city. Being stuck to Rin will be your other punishment. You'll get to live as a human for the week, do whatever humans do, which means taking the bus like a normal person."

My grin widened, liking that idea every much. I got to push him around for once. This was going to be good. "Umm, can I go back to work?"

"Work? Hmmm, that's not such a bad idea. Sesshomaru you'll go to work with her and help her out."

"Father!" he growled.

"I'm glad you volunteered. Now I seems like Izayoi needs help putting away the groceries."

"I'll help her!" I budged in.

This time I was the one who dragged Sesshomaru around. Felt good. This was going to be a great week.

xXx

I felt great on Monday, which is really rare. I don't know if it was because it was such a sunny, gorgeous day or Sesshomaru had to take the big, yellow rolling turd but man was it ever awesome. Sesshomaru, however, looked like someone had taken his favorite toy away which really happened because it was his car. Half of me felt sorry for him but the other half was laughing like an idiot and enjoying the moment.

Well I would've enjoyed the moment more if Sesshomaru didn't start pulling my arm towards the door while I was in the middle of putting my shoes on. He's been doing this since yesterday, pretending I wasn't there like I didn't exist. It annoyed me greatly. I was pretty sure he was pissed about something but hey, who knows. "You always just forget about me! What am I, invisible?"

He pulled harder. "Then hurry up. I want to get this over with. You being tied to me don't make it any better."

"Well excuse me. This wasn't my idea in the first place."

"Your right. If I want someone to blame, I'll blame your wolf friend. Next time I see her…."

"You hurt her, I swear to god."

Our argument was going to go on a bit longer if Inuyasha didn't drive up in his red mustang, blaring the music. "Sup suckers," he smirked.

"Not now Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh why not," he took out his iphone and aimed it at us. "Just keep walking and pretend I'm not here."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm recording you and your first time on a school bus," he laughed. "I'm so proud of you."

I heard a crack coming from Sesshomaru's fingers. "Leave half breed before I melt your car."

"Damn Sesshomaru, I was going to offer you a ride but if you're just going to threaten my car well, I don't think I will. See you later sucker!" and he was gone.

"Now I see why Kagome hates him," I commented. "He's such a dick."

"I agree."

I blushed. Oh god, we just agreed on something. It's the end of the world people! Don't panic. Grab your children and line up in an orderly fashion. Oh the heck with it. Run, bitch, run!

We arrived at the bus stop alone. This made it very awkward for the both of us especially me. I was so relieved that we didn't have to wait long for the big, yellow rolling turd. The doors opened and the bus driver gave us a questioning look. He was probably wondering why a dog demon was about to bored his bus and why I was currently handcuffed to him.

I literally had to push Sesshomaru up the steps. He was growling the whole time and yet he was the one who wanted to get this over with.

Everyone stared at us with their mouth's gapped open. The only problem was this 'everyone' was kids. Yes, the whole bus was filled with small seven to eleven year old kids. We had hopped onto the elementary school bus. Terrific. "Um, I think we go on the wrong bus," I said.

"You think," Sesshomaru growled.

I rolled my eyes turning to the bus driver. "Excuse me; I think we boarded the wrong bus. Can you let us off?"

"No problem, I'll just drop you off at the high school. Take a seat anywhere you want." The driver smiled. I guess he wasn't going to let us off.

We walked to the back of the bus, finding no empty seats besides the spots that were only occupied by one kid per seat. So I gave up and sat down beside some smiling nerdy kid with large glasses and a sinus infection. Sesshomaru, however, was seated beside some little girl in pink pig tails. She didn't look impressed. "Hey!" she screamed. "You sat on Miss Sally!"

Of course, the girl was talking about an imaginary friend and of course, Sesshomaru was not in the mood for playing. "What?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"You sat on Miss Sally!" she yelled. "And she was in the middle of eating her snack too!"

I giggled as Sesshomaru stood up, revealing a chocolate pudding stain on the back of his pants. "Silence Rin!" he growled.

"Brown isn't really your color, Takahashi," I giggled. Then I got the most brilliant idea imaginable. "Hey sweet heart how about, in return, you make my friend here look all pretty. He didn't have time this morning to do his hair."

"What?!"

The little girls face lit up in excitement. "I think that's a great idea. Miss Sally likes it too."

"No."

"Hey, you own her mister! You sat on her and your bum ate her snack."

Clearly Sesshomaru wasn't going to escape this one. The day just kept getting better and better. Well until I heard a loud sneeze beside me. Apparently little kids don't bother to cover their mouths when they sneeze. Wonderful.

"You're pretty," the kid said, wiping his nose with his hands.

Sesshomaru snickered. "Looks like someone as a little crush on you."

"Shut it Takahashi," I sneered.

"Do you want some," the kid offered, holding out some gummy worms full of snot in his hands. I gagged a little shaking my head quickly.

Finally the bus stopped in front of the high school. Thank god, because I didn't know how long I would've lasted beside Sneezy here. But I saw Sesshomaru; I forgot all about the kid and laughed hysterically at what I saw. I have to say the little girl and Miss Sally did a wonderful job on him. His hair was now covered in small braids tied back with small pink bows and butterfly clips stuck in his bangs. "Takahashi, love the new look," I laughed as we got off the bus. "I think the butterfly clips are my favorite. I never knew pink was your color."

I glanced back to his behind to see his jeans covered with chocolate pudding still. It looked like he had shit his pants. It was awesome.

I kept giggling as we walked into the school. The bell would go in ten minutes so the hallways were currently crowded with people. We walked to my locker, receiving confused stares our way. Yes people it's a pretty dog demon tied to a human, whoopty doo who cares. I pretty sure they were more interested on why we were handcuffed together since we were technically enemies.

Remember when I said if Google Earth were a guy, they wouldn't be able to find me unless I was dressed up as a ten story building? Well now they could find me if I was a crack on a sidewalk. And it was all because of Sesshomaru. I wonder what I really did at the party because I knew this wasn't just because I was handcuffed to him. Something happened, besides having sex with him. What did I do? Or another question would be what did Sesshomaru do?

When I closed my locker, Sesshomaru had taken out the braids and clips, throwing the accessories into the garbage. "Awe, why'd you take them out? It looked so good on you."

He growled again, and then I realized it wasn't me he was growling at but everyone else. They were laughing and it was all because of the brown stain on his ass. "Move along!" I yelled out to the immature people. I took his hand and dragging him to the girl's washroom. He struggled for a seconded at the entrance and I started at him mentally asking 'would you like to walk around with a brown patch on your ass for the rest of the day?' In the end, he gladly went inside.

I was happy when nobody was in the washroom at the moment. I locked the door making it safe, and took a wet piece of paper towel, rubbing it on his butt. He frozen and gave me a look. "Oh do you want to do it?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and I kept going. "I didn't know how it felt," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" no really I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The laughing and teasing, I heard what they were saying about me."

I stopped, realizing that he had gotten the same feeling he inflicted on most humans here as well as me. "So, I thought you didn't care what other's thought about you."

"I don't, I just had the feeling of…"

"Being hurt," I completed, standing up and walking around to him. His eyes were downcast. Wow, I had never in my life had seen him like this. What did people say that was so horrible to make him like this? It hurt me even to seem him like this. "Now you know how they feel when you do things to them."

"Do I ever make you feel this way?"

Was he actually asking me this? I couldn't believe it. "Are we having a moment here?" I asked, smiling. His eyes focused on mine, waiting for an actual answer. My smile disappeared. "Sometimes," I said, low.

His hand suddenly appeared on my cheek. I glanced up to see his face coming closer and closer to mine. I caved as I closed my eyes and waited. His soft lips pressed against mine carefully before bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. The shock of lightning erupted throughout my body. Seriously, was this going to happen every time I kissed him? I didn't matter because I loved it.

I don't know where this would've gone if the bell didn't ring seconds later. I pulled away blushing and biting my lip. "We should get to class," I whispered.

We entered the classroom seconds before the second bell rang, immediately receiving stares. We sat down beside each other, trying to keep it cool. Well I was keeping it cool, Sesshomaru however looked like he was about to snap.

"Psst, Rin," Kagome called. "You're still tied together?"

I nodded, tired.

"By the way, you were crazy at the party. I told you, you would enjoy it," she winked. "I still can't believe what happened."

Now I was definitely curious what happened. "What-" but I could finish my question because the teacher interrupted.

I tried to pay attention in class but all I could think about was what really happened at the party. I did get flashes but they were only about drinking more and more alcohol. Darn tequila.

When the bell rang I was yanked up from my seat and out the door in a rush. "Sess-I mean Takahashi, what are you doing?" Oops almost said his name. Big no, no. "Stop! What are you in a big rush for?" We arrived at my locker and I stood confused. "Look if you wanted to see my locker so much you could've just asked."

"Put your books in your locker and hurry," he hissed, low.

Yeah, no sorry buddy. I leaned against my locker waiting for him to talk. I wasn't going to do anything until he explains why he dragged my ass through the halls so fast. "I'm not doing anything until you explain what happened."

"Nothing," he answered in a low monotone voice.

"Nothing my ass. Spill it Takahashi."

"Look freakazoid, I don't need to explain anything to you."

I didn't move. There was no way I was going to do anything without an explanation. Too bad, so sad, tough cookies.

Then something horrible hit my ears. It sounded like a cat was dying, and then I knew it must've been Kagura. "Oh Sesshy!"

I smiled, "so that's why you're in a rush."

He didn't look too happy but hey when was he ever happy. In my defense I wasn't that all excited to see Kagura either. I spotted her walk up to us, her heels clapping on the floor with every step. Her smile creeped me out so much.

She stopped five feet away; paranoid about the fake disease she made up which I was pretty sure it was because of me. Don't ask. Long story short, she's seen where I've lived. "I see you're still tied with _her._" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What do you want Kagura," he asked.

"I need to talk to you…" she glared at me again, "…privately."

"You are aware I am handcuffed to Rin therefore she is part of the package deal. You want to talk to me; you'll have to do it with her here."

"Fine," she said, walking around to Sesshomaru, trying not to get to close to me. My blood boiled when I saw her five hundred dollar manicure all over Sesshomaru. "I want to get back with you."

Pfft, I knew it. Now Sesshomaru will grab her and kiss her and then I'll crawl under a rock and die. "Did you not hear what I told you over the phone? What I told you at the party? We are done Kagura. Now leave." Or not.

"But you were drunk when you said those things. All of us were. Come one baby, come back to me."

Kagura made me want to hurl. How could Sesshomaru tolerate her all of these years? Crazy!

He pried her off. "I said no," he told her, his voice low and dangerous.

"It's because of her isn't it!" she shrieked. "You did slept with her and now you're in love with her!" she was about to slap him until his hand stopped her. I looked away, blushing deeply. I wish he was.

"Don't jump to conclusions Kagura. You know my reputation so you should've already known."

She pulled her hand away and shrieked again, narrowing her deep, red eyes at me. A chill ran up my spin as I watched her eyes fill with revenge. I couldn't believe I was saying this but I was afraid of her. Afraid of what she could do once I was free from Sesshomaru.

"Let's go to lunch Rin," he said, leading me to the cafeteria.

I was speechless for the next ten minutes. I couldn't even believe Sesshomaru and Kagura were over. The golden couple of the school were over. Can I say hallelujah?

Ayame of course stared at us when we sat down. But I can't blame her because we were staring at her. Well more like glaring, except for Sesshomaru he was super-glaring. If his glare could kill, Ayame would be long dead. "You two can keep staring at me all you wish, those handcuffs aren't coming off." She sighed heavily. "I called my mom and she said there's no other way to unlock the cuffs."

I glanced over at Sesshomaru just to catch a glimpse of red in his eyes. Oh I hope he doesn't do what he thinks he's going to do. I grabbed his thigh and squeezed it tightly. It was strange because it calmed him down instantly. "So we still have to wait 2-4 months?" I asked.

She nodded. We would be lucky if we were freed in two months. Just wait, it'll be six months later and we'll still be stuck together.

"So Rin how was the party? Didn't see you much when I was there," Ayame asked, clearly knowing something I didn't.

I eyed her carefully, wondering if she would tell. "I didn't even know you came. I don't even remember much. Why? What did you see?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, but you and Sesshomaru seemed to get quite cozy."

Did she know that I slept with Sesshomaru? Of course she knew I slept with Sesshomaru. Everyone in this whole school knew I slept with Sesshomaru. Heck I bet people in France knew I slept with him. But she knew something else.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded.

"Why don't you ask your new BF here," she grinned.

Sesshomaru looked confused, which meant he had no idea what 'BF' was. Typical demons. "He is not my BF!" I whispered.

"Sure looked like it at the party."

"You know what Ayame just…just be quiet. You don't even know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Obviously she was pissed at me. Did I care? Of course! I hated when we fought, but she was the reason I was tied to Sesshomaru, so as much as I wanted to talk things out, I was too angry at her to even think. So I got up and made Sesshomaru follow me out.

I marched outside and to the large tree at the edge of the field, forgetting about the dangerous demon I was dragging with me. "Rin, enough!"

I huffed out and turned to him, anger filling my eyes and when I say anger I really mean tears. I was feeling horrible. I just wanted this stupid nightmare to end and every go back to normal. "You should've talked to her more," he said.

I couldn't even look him in the eye. "Who's side are you on!" I snapped.

"Nobody's side but my own, but because I am tied to you, I have to listen to two annoying girls talk."

"I'm glad you didn't know what BF stood for," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't catch it.

But he's a dog demon so of course he caught it. "What? I'm not stupid Rin. I just don't talk girl."

"Good then you don't need to know why Ayame is being such a…a…"

"A bitch?"

"Exactly! I hate drama and our number one friendship rule is no drama! And what does she do? Cause drama!"

"Rin, it seems to me that Ayame isn't the one causing the drama."

"What are you saying," I looked him dead in the eye, "that I'm the one causing this stupid argument?"

He just stared at me silently but I understood.

"Shut up, Tahakashi!" I yelled.

"I'm just saying Rin. You're the one who left, not her."

Sesshomaru was right, for once, I did walk away from her. She's my best friend and had been with me through everything in my life and what do I do to repay her? Shut her up saying she didn't know what she was talking about. In truth, I guess I was too embarrassed to emit that she knew I slept with Sesshomaru because of his rep. Oh my god!

I growled in frustration and marched back inside, sitting back down at Ayame's table. This sucked because now Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all sitting down. Now how was I supposed to have a 'private' conversation with her? Oh the hell with it! My conversation with anyone isn't 'private' not even my phone calls. That's right people. We are being watched.

So I looked at Ayame straight in the eye and start. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated at everything that's going on in my life."

"No, no I'm sorry. It's my fault you're stuck with your worst enemy. It was bound to make you angry; I just wish I had the key."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Rin, you're like my sister. We may bitch at each other but hey that's what sisters do."

Well I was glad that was over with. I would've hugged her but my hand was currently attached to another and it would've been very awkward.

"I'm glad. I know you were just protecting me."

"Anytime girl," she smiled.

Then I turned to Sesshomaru with a smile on my face. Must've creeped him out because he rose an eye brow at me and inched away. "Oh you aren't going anywhere. This is your fault I'm in the mood."

"Pardon?"

"It all makes sense!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason you took advantage of me. It's your entire fault I'm in this mood. If you didn't make me do something I didn't want to do, then I wouldn't be feeling this wave of anger. I was never angry at Ayame, I was angry with you. It's always been you."

He sighed. "Believe what you want Rin but just remember," he leaned close to my ear, "you like it."

As much as I wanted to slap him and make him feel like crap, I had a better way of handling things. So I gave him a big smile and leaned closer. "Then you won't mind coming to work with me tonight. You'll love it."

Oh yeah, this was going to be great.

* * *

**_I'm not very happy with this chapter. It was so blahhhh! So lots of reviews...and i'll update...soon...maybe...just review...pretty please._**

**_Stay tuned...it's going to get very exciting!_**

_Big thanks to...Taraah36, gail(guest), kelly(guest), Haruhime Shinigami, Guest(guest), Shirochan21, L.M.T.O.P, SweettFace, RiceBallMaker94, vanillarosette, meghanmoo, icegirljenni, Anonymous(guest), BoredGirl17, Princess Airdesia, luna2121, Maddie(guest), CowboysAndAngels, Ink on a Page...for reviewing last chapter!_

Updated: January 30, 2014


End file.
